Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H7-191251 discloses a mounting structure for a flexible printed circuit board of a lens barrel. With this flexible printed circuit board mounting structure, the flexible printed circuit board is housed in a board housing concave portion formed in the inner peripheral face of a fixed lens barrel. In this state, the flexible printed circuit board is pressed by a light shielding ring 81 disposed between a movable lens barrel and a fixed lens barrel (the board housing concave portion).